


Homesickness and Hugs

by moriartywearsafez



Category: Flight of the Conchords (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriartywearsafez/pseuds/moriartywearsafez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murray misses New Zealand more than he lets on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesickness and Hugs

Murray misses New Zealand more than he lets on. He never says anything about it to Jemaine or Bret, of course. He’s the band manager after all. He needs to be strong for the guys. Show them that it’s not so hard to be away from home for months on end. Away from friends and family and everything familiar.

It’s not so bad, really. Except that sometimes it really is, especially when the guys have gone off to do something together and he’s left alone in his office with posters and reminders of home all over the walls. That’s when it’s the worst and he gets a painful knot in his throat. That’s when he tells Greg through the intercom that he’s going out for a bit of fresh air and ends up spending hours in Dave’s shop.

“David,” he says one particular day as he sits on the little stool Dave had dragged out of the back after the sixth or seventh time Murray had shown up and wouldn’t leave, “do you ever get homesick?”

Dave raises an eyebrow at him from behind the register but he doesn’t answer as he sorts through some money.

“No,” Murray muses quietly to himself, “I don’t suppose you ever do. You still live with your family after all so they’re always around when you feel lonely.”

“They live with me.” Dave mutters, not even glancing up at the other man. He’s heard all of this four times already this week.

Murray looks up at him and sighs. “No matter. At least they’re there for you. I don’t know where Bret and Jemaine are half of the time and we’re supposed to be friends. That’s not a very friend thing to do is it? Just run off and leave another friend by himself?” He watches Dave expectantly for an answer. When the other man gives no response or any indication that he had even heard Murray he prompts, “David?”

“What, Murray? What? I’m kinda busy here if you hadn’t noticed.” 

“Is that something that friends do to one another?” Murray repeats and Dave rolls his eyes.

“Sure. Whatever.” He goes back to the register and Murray feels less than satisfied with the answer but instead of pressing Dave further he sighs and looks back down at his feet. 

They’re quiet for a while, Murray lost somewhere in his melancholia and Dave busy with the customers coming in and out of the shop, until he finally looks down at Murray on his tiny stool and asks, “Look, do you want a hug or something?”

Murray’s eyes light up with his words and he straightens up almost instantly. “Really? Well, yeah. Okay. That’d be great!” He starts to get to his feet.

“Well, too bad,” Dave says, going back to ringing up someone’s purchase before nodding a goodbye and turning to look at him again, “because that’s pretty gay, man. I don’t hug other guys.”

“Oh, I see.” Murray tries not to let his light smile drop, but has a feeling he failed miserably because Dave gives him this look and kind of sighs a little bit in exasperation before glancing around the shop.

“Okay. Fine.” He says after a long moment. Coming around the table, he grabs Murray’s hand and hoists him the rest of the way to his feet quickly. “But only because you sitting there looking like someone’s been abusing you is scaring people away.” 

He moves in and his arms go around Murray’s shoulders. Murray’s own arms automatically head towards Dave’s waist, circling his back. When he presses his nose against the other man’s shoulder it smells spicy and a little bit like pine. Murray lets his eyes drift closed and relaxes into the embrace which lasts maybe a little bit longer than it should have. 

“Same time tomorrow?” Murray asks when they pull apart, a tinge of red high on their cheeks.

Dave shrugs and says, “Yeah, whatever,” but there’s the slightest hint of a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Now get out of here before I throw you out for loitering.”

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from my old livejournal.


End file.
